A Wolf's Rebellion
by Girlblunder
Summary: Red Queen, Fantasy AU. Red is a rebel aiding Snow White against the dark witches that have seized control of the Enchanted Forest. Red is loyal and true to Snow's cause, but a new addition to the rebellion leaves her wary and guarded on her friend's behalf. Written for Red Queen Week.
1. Chapter 1

Red Queen Week has begun! This year I've elected to do another (short) multi-chapter revolving around the event themes. Each "chapter" will be fairly short, but will grow into a hopefully cohesive story. I won't add a chapter for _every_ day, but I'm expecting to participate for at least four days.

Today's theme is Firsts! (If you frequent my tumblr, you might recognize this universe from a ficlet I did last month.)

* * *

The first time Red catches sight of Regina, she isn't certain who the new person at camp is. After two years of participating in a hard-fought war, she's suspicious of new faces.

"Who's that?" she asks Snow with a nudge of her head. The newcomer's face is attractive, Red silently admits, but there's something odd in the way the campfire reflects off of the dark eyes.

Snow is quiet, and Red pulls her attention away from the stranger.

"She was to be my stepmother once," Snow says.

Red frowns and considers the tense set to Snow's shoulders before glancing back toward the fire. It strikes Red then, and her skin itches with the urge to shift into her wolf form. " _Her_?"

It's easy for Red to remember the frightened secrets of a much younger Snow, and all of the seven kingdoms know the story of the Witch Uprising.

The lonely King Leopold had sought a new wife after years of raising his only daughter alone, and by some nefarious chance, one such candidate had saved Snow from a runaway horse on their journey to tour the kingdom. The engagement had been swift, but on the day the marital vows were to be exchanged Cora had viciously slaughtered the king before the assembled wedding guests.

Snow had escaped Cora's wrath only by the mercy of a huntsman tasked with collecting her from the crowd.

Red finds herself staring at the newcomer again. She'd never imagined the woman that had brought about Leopold's downfall would be so young. She shakes the thought away. Every rebel knows of Cora's murderous daughters. "Snow, she shouldn't be here. She'll have us all killed."

"No," Snow says as she brings a hand up to rest on Red's shoulder. "Regina has grown weary of her mother's bloodshed; she's here to help us."

A growl rumbles through Red's chest. "You're too trusting, Snow."

Snow smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Maybe once, but not now. You might not trust her, Red, but you _can_ trust me. I know what I'm doing."

A rebuttal is on the tip of Red's tongue, but she swallows it back. Snow isn't the same naive child that Red had found wandering in the woods on her first lone hunt as her wolf self.

"I hope so." Red spares one last look at Regina, and she's surprised to find Regina looking back at her. Her skin prickles again, and it's all Red can do not to bare her teeth.

Regina smiles and tilts her head, the orange reflection of the firelight seeming to gleam purple for a moment.

Red huffs and walks away. She'll be watching the witch, that much is certain.

* * *

Watching Regina becomes a test in patience, but luckily Red is not the carefree youth she'd once been. Any time Snow doesn't have her out scouting or hunting, Red is content to wander slowly around camp, half her attention focused on Regina's every move and sound.

Her silent vigil is finally disrupted on the edge of camp a fortnight later, marking the first time she and Regina speak.

"Are you really lacking for entertainment so much that you find it fascinating to watch me sit and do nothing?" The voice is low and sharp, and Red recognizes it from the short exchanges she's inadvertently eavesdropped on with her superior hearing.

"You mistake my intentions, Witch. I do not observe you for entertainment; I observe you because creatures of foul magic are not to be trusted." Red executes a slow half-turn, unsurprised to find the witch leaning against a sturdy oak tree.

Regina's dark brows arch, and she straightens from the tree. "Funny, coming from someone like you. I can smell the magic on you, wild and uncivilized. What are you, a half elf? You're tall enough, though your wit is certainly lacking."

Red grins, a showcase of her sharp teeth. "I smell the decay of your magic too, Witch. You might have Snow convinced you're here to do good, but I know the truth."

She waits for some response from Regina, but none are immediately forthcoming.

Regina smiles after a moment. "As I said, your wit is _certainly_ lacking." She waves a hand, and then Red finds herself a quarter day's journey from camp.

She sneezes as remnant wafts of Regina's magic tickle her nose; in truth, the scent is a pleasant mix of apples and something spicy. Her olfactory senses are far too rebellious to find any product of that woman pleasant, she decides.

Her head rises as she confirms her position, and she debates taking on her wolf form. The full moon is close, and the urge to hunt will be strong. She sighs and adjusts her cloak. A jog will do her some good.

* * *

Red's response to Regina's aggression is to stop all attempts at subtlety. The irritated cast to Regina's features make Red smile in contentment.

"Have you really nothing better to do?" Regina snaps out after the third night in a row of Red's silent presence.

"Presently? No. Now, would you mind not speaking so loudly? I'm trying to nap." Red stretches and yawns, feeling more at peace the longer Regina glares at her. She spares a moment to adjust the padded cloak she's been using as a pillow.

Regina's face smooths out after a moment. "I could help you nap, if you wanted." She lifts a hand, and then puff of purple smoke parts to reveal a bright crimson apple.

Red's eyes narrow. An entire village had been put into an eternal sleep three seasons ago, and all just because a few of the peasants had been suspected of sending supplies to Snow White. Red can still remember the horror of finding the group children who'd fallen asleep at the large festival table.

The fresh apple cake had been revealed to be the culprit, an unused bushel of unnaturally crimson apples standing out in the fishing village. Red had taken great care in helping her compatriots take the people away to a safe place - in hopes that one day they might be saved.

Her hands dig into the dark soil at her sides. "So that was you, Witch?"

"What was me?" Regina appears bored, absently running a thumb over the shining skin of the apple.

Red's anger rises dangerously. "You cursed the people of Seaton into an eternal sleep!"

The apple in Regina's hand disappears in a puff of smoke, the features of her face seeming to harden in the flickering light of the fire. "It was better than the alternative."

The dismissive tone makes Red's vision begin to blur at the edges. It's been a long time since she's almost lost control of her wolf.

"My mother wanted to slaughter the entire populace, with no mercy even for the children or elderly. Tell me, what would you have done?" Regina's eyes flicker and glow purple for a few seconds, but then she blinks and looks away.

Red's anger wanes as she considers the question seriously. "Saved them, or died trying."

Regina snorts, an uncommon sound. "Ah, I see. Your lack of wit can be blamed on Snow and her unending quest to Do Good."

The sarcasm has Red opening her mouth to defend her longtime friend, but Regina waves a hand before she can respond.

"You're not a half elf. Your eyes glowed for a moment there when you were angry." Regina quirks an eyebrow. "Succubus?"

Red sighs and leans back so she's resting against the padded cloak again. "You're not as clever as you think, Regina."

There's a notable pause. "Oh, so you _do_ know my name. I haven't bothered learning yours."

Red could be annoyed, but instead she finds herself fighting the urge to smile. "So tell me, Reggie, if you think the rebels are all idiots for fighting your mother, why are you here?"

"Call me that again, and I'll send you to the _ocean_."

Red releases a happy sigh and shuts her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Given the lack of interest in the story, it will remain the original planned 4 chapters.

Today's RQW theme: Wolf!Ruby

* * *

Red pauses as she contemplates returning to camp, her head tilting upward as she scents the air. The sweat and steel of Cora's soldiers is faint, but present. The scouting mission has proved fruitful.

Though the regiment had failed to locate the rebel camp, Red is uncomfortable with how close they'd gotten. It'll be time to move camp again very soon. Her ears flick back and forth as she listens for any hint of company.

No fresh whiff or sound of soldiers. Her paws dig into the ground as she turns back to camp. A scent catches her by surprise on the return, and her mouth parts in wolfish grin as she allows herself a small diversion.

* * *

The turkey is sizeable and the camp cook greets her warmly when he catches sight of the bird. She waves at the lumbering man and hoists the fowl above her shoulder as she approaches him.

"Finally, something other than rabbit and deer," he says with a happy sigh, his bushy mustache hiding his top lip.

"Try not to get hair on anything this time," Regina's dry voice cuts in.

Red shakes her head and hands the bird over, ignoring Regina lingering on the edge of her periphery. "You could always prepare your own food, Witch."

Regina stretches and stands from the log she's been resting on. "I would, if everyone would stop jumping every time I so much as lift a finger."

As if to prove her point she abruptly moves to face the cook, who stumbles back in surprise.

"The people are smart not to trust you," Red says with a shrug. She turns back to the cook. "Oaken, is Snow here?"

"She made it back just before sundown, try over at the main tent." Oaken holds the turkey protectively to his burly chest, eyeing Regina warily.

Red sighs and looks toward the main tent. As much as she's looking forward to dinner, she needs to inform Snow of the patrol that had gotten too close to their hiding spot for comfort.

She has to suppress her irritation when Regina falls into step alongside her. Red says nothing, instead lengthening her strides so the much shorter woman begins to fall behind.

There's a waft of apples and then Regina's in front of her, a sour look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Red forces her breathing to remain even; it's the last night of Wolfstime, and she needs to keep her temper.

"I need to speak with Snow, too." Regina's hands settle on her hips. "What's the use of me defecting from my mother if none of you ever let me _do_ anything?"

Red's nostrils flare. She ignores the warm scent of Regina's magic. "Just having you here and not out terrorizing the people of the kingdom is a boon to our cause."

She thinks Regina is going to begin reciting some of her usual insults, but instead Regina remains silent for several beats.

"I'm still coming."

The words are soft but firm, and Red can only roll her eyes.

"As her majesty wishes," Red says sharply. She continues her brisk pace to the main tent.

* * *

The following morning, camp is busy as everyone works to break down tents and pack up supplies. Snow had agreed that it was time to move on, and the rebels are long used to the frequent moves.

Red's muscles are already carrying a slight ache from all the effort. The ache won't last long, not with the potency of the last full moon still lingering in her veins, but she enjoys the reminder of hard work all the same.

"Your fairies don't help you with this?" Regina asks as she leans back against a tree and watches the activity around her.

"They save their magic for more important things," Red says as she hoists a large keg up and over onto a waiting cart.

She's not certain why Regina has become her shadow, though she reasons it's probably some petty attempt at retaliation for Red's own watch-guarding. Snow had politely but resolutely rejected Regina's attempts for assistance the previous night.

A warm and pleasant tingle starts in Red's chest at the memory of Regina's ire.

"You're stronger than you look."

The tone makes Ruby's eyebrows rise. Regina had almost sounded...appreciative of the fact. She angles her head to catch Regina's expression.

Regina smirks. "The strong ones usually _are_ thick, so it suits you."

Red snorts despite herself, turning away in time to hide her smile. In general Red would agree with Regina's assessment, less the personal insult, though she'll never say that out loud.

"At least I'm useful," Red quips as she leans over to reclaim her discarded cloak. The heavy lifting is usually left for her or Oaken, and now that Red's accomplished her task she wants to do a last circuit of camp - it's best that nothing is forgotten, even with the fairies lending their magic to hide the rebel presence.

Regina doesn't follow her.

Red is oddly triumphant, though the feeling fades as time passes. Though Regina has been part of or lead several terrible events, she could have killed Snow and everyone in camp a hundred times over. Red still isn't sure of Regina's motivations, but some small part of her sympathizes with Regina's frustration in not being allowed to help.

It had only been when Snow had taken up the mantle as the leader of the rebellion some years ago that Red and her kind had come to be at least somewhat accepted. Her own grandmother is stationed with another of the large camps as a scout, and several of their kin have similar functions in even smaller groups.

The skin of her neck tingles, and Red looks around. There's nothing wrong. She shakes her head. Her thoughts have unsettled her; better off not sympathizing with a dark witch.

* * *

They're less than halfway through their journey when the soldiers suddenly strike.

A cry sounds off only seconds before the men appear, a few precious seconds that allow most of Snow's rebels to arm themselves.

It's only when Red's ripping the throat out of an enemy combatant that she realizes she'd recognized the voice. She tucks the thought away as she continues in the fray, darting swiftly through the mass of fighting bodies and striking precisely. Her pack had taught her well, and she loses count of the men that fall to her teeth and claws.

The fight is over as quickly as it had begun, and Red is left staring at the wagon of injured and infirm. There's a distinctive purple barrier around it, and by the looks of fallen arrows and spears on the ground, the barrier had been put to good use.

The barrier flickers, and then Regina is stepping down from the wagon. She pauses in adjusting her cloak when she catches sight of Red, still in her wolf skin.

"Not a succubus," she says before turning away to assess the damage to their envoy.

Red's eyes flick to the wagon, where the small group is wide eyed and watching the departing witch. She follows in Regina's wake curiously.

"This was just a scouting party," Regina declares as she walks on, seemingly aware of Red's presence. "Pawns, sacrifices. Even if Mother never finds the bodies, she'll know where they were intended to search. She'll know one of your camps is near. I wouldn't recommend using any sites too near to this location."

It takes Red a moment to shift back into her human skin. She rubs at the blood and dirt coating her face. "Why are you telling me this?"

Regina turns abruptly, her eyes flaring purple for a moment. "Because they'll listen to you."

Red freezes and nods once, intent on the seriousness in Regina's expression.

"You've got a little something," Regina pauses and gestures to her face, her lips upturning in their usual smirk.

Red sighs and rolls her eyes, one hand rubbing fruitlessly at the mess around her mouth and cheeks. She doesn't follow Regina now, instead searching for the familiar figure of Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I wasn't overly fond of the other theme days, so I've waited for one of the official un-themed days to post again. The last chapter shall be posted tomorrow.

* * *

At Red's pleas for caution, the band of Snow's rebels journeys to a further camp than had originally been planned. Snow is solemn, and Red breathes a little easier when they're tucked safely away in a familiar clearing.

Red is first to the caverns just on the edge of where camp will be set up. The excitement of familiar scents, though faint and almost nonexistent, are enough to settle her roiling stomach after their close call earlier in the day. Her tongue lolls out as she grins up at some scratches high on the innermost cave wall.

Her proud mother Anita had howled half the night away the day Red's reach had surpassed her own. Even for a were, Red is considered large in her wolf skin. It has served her well in protecting her pack.

Mostly.

She's back in her human skin by the time someone else enters the caverns. Red's fingertips linger over what she knows are her mother's marks. She clenches her jaw and turns away.

"Oddly emotional for a few scratches on the wall," Regina quips once Red's facing her.

Red's lips purse. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to help, so," Regina shrugs and lifts a hand to flick backward.

The feigned disinterest doesn't work on Red. "So you thought you'd follow me?"

"Something like that." Regina shrugs again.

Red sighs. She doesn't want to be irritated with Regina - it had been Regina who'd called out a warning just moments before the earlier ambush - but it's rather difficult with her current high emotions.

Just as Red is about to stalk away from Regina, Regina speaks.

"I actually came here to say...that I'm pleased you heeded my warning."

"Is that a thank you?" Red turns on her heels, her eyebrows arched in surprise.

Regina's eyes narrow. "I should thank you for not being a moron? Hm, well, I suppose that is a feat for one of Snow's crowd."

Red almost growls. She paces forward a few steps. "We've been over this before, Regina. No one's forcing you to be here, especially if you hate Snow so much. We've done fine on our own long enough.

She clenches her fists. It's not her place to banish Regina from camp, but Red's hackles are up and she can't fathom Regina's presence - despite Regina's timely help earlier in the day.

Regina's expression morphs from indifference to rage in a heartbeat. "Is that what you think? Tell me, Red, has Snow told you of the night she escaped my mother's royal massacre?"

Red's anger falters, her confusion keeping the fact that Regina's used her name from registering. "Yes. I found her in the woods scarcely a few nights later."

"Perfect," Regina grinds out with a fierce smile. "That night, what did you think when you saw her?"

The memory returns quickly, the distinctive and important night one that Red could never forget. She'd been fourteen, with her mother's encouragements ringing in her ears. "I thought Snow was lucky to have survived that long," Red says honestly.

She tilts her head. Snow had definitely been a product of her princess upbringing, but time spent with Red's pack had turned Snow into a formidable young woman.

"Lucky? Something like that. Her luck has always been better than mine," Regina murmurs.

There's a strange glint in her eye that unsettles Red.

"The night I was to marry her pig of a father, I gave Snow a trinket. One of her mother's necklaces I'd had mended. It was no ordinary trinket when I finished with it." Regina begins pacing, her eyes almost feverishly intent on Red's face. "Did you really think a brat like her could escape my mother's melee on pure luck? Or survive the woods long enough to find her way to you?"

Red swallows, uneasy. Snow still wears her mother's necklace. "What did you do to it?"

Purple flares in Regina's eyes, bright and oddly luminescent in the cavern interior as she draws closer to Red. "Enchanted it so that no man or creature that bore her ill will could stand to move within a few paces of her. Your fairy friends will tell you that such enchantments work well for the children pure of heart; an easy feat for Snow, who was raised like the princess she was."

"I don't understand. You hate Snow, everyone knows that." Red takes a step backward when Regina moves closer. It's automatic, a response to the magic crackling in the air. It isn't its normal pleasant apple scent.

Regina stops, a soft smile on her face. "You're right, I do _hate_ her." She sobers and raises her chin. "But she was scarcely twelve years of age. Say what you will about me, but I've never enjoyed taking the lives of children."

"That didn't seem to slow you down much over the years." The response is automatic, and perhaps one might come to regret later. She isn't certain what bodies can be linked to Regina's name, but Seaton and other incidences come to mind. Whatever Regina's intent has been over the years, there have been more than a few innocent casualties.

She thinks Regina will be furious, and half expects to be translocated into a fiery pit or some other such place.

Instead, Regina only becomes quiet. She looks up at Red. "You're right."

The words echo hollowly in the cave long after the violet smoke of Regina's magic has dispersed. Red is left staring at the empty space that Regina had recently occupied. She should feel triumphant, she supposes.

She takes a last look at the marks on the cave wall before exiting, her stomach feeling twisted into knots.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Snow says some hours later as she holds her mother's necklace up. The golden chain is pinched between her index and thumb, as both she and Red stare at the circle medallion. The rose in the middle is made from fine ruby and emerald chips, but that's not why they're staring.

"Believe it," Tinker Bell insists softly. She shakes her head a small smile on her face. "Regina saved you that night."

There's a lump in Red's throat - at least that's how it feels when she tries to swallow. Tinker Bell's awe makes her uncomfortable, or perhaps it's the edges of guilt licking away at the edges of her mind. She hadn't said anything wrong earlier. Regina has done terrible things over the years, and those things can't be ignored.

But…

Red wonders how many more quiet deeds, how many more quiet attempts Regina has made to soften the blows of her mother's rampage. Regina is famous for her curses, and the people had thought her cruel to leave so many of her victims alive in such states; sleeping curses, stolen voices, stone hexes, and more that Red wouldn't know how to name.

"I've often wondered about her," Tinker Bell says as she looks away. "I still remember her wishes from when she was a child."

The forlorn intonation makes Red's head jerk up, the movement drawing the fairy's attention.

Tinker Bell flushes. "But, that was long ago. Blue says we're not to speak of such things." She looks anxiously around the tent. "It would probably be best if we didn't tell her about this. She doesn't trust Regina."

Snow looks like she wants to disagree, so Red speaks first. "Of course, Tink. Thanks for having a look."

Tinker Bell smiles and nods, returning to her small form and exiting the tent quickly.

"Perhaps," Snow says slowly, "Regina is more of an ally than I've considered."

"She does hate you, Snow," Red affirms with a wry twist of her lips.

"I know, but Regina was infallibly kind when we first met. It was always Cora that was cruel - never Regina. I wonder how much of a choice she had in all of this. She was only sixteen when she was to marry my father."

Red sucks in a surprised breath. Based on Regina's appearance, she'd known that Regina couldn't have been more than nineteen when she was to marry Leopold, but _sixteen_? Though the nobility of the seven kingdoms often arrange such marriages, such relationships are uncommon amongst the people. Red couldn't imagine marrying someone older than her own parents, especially someone she didn't love.

Snow gives her a sad smile. "I know, but I didn't think of it then. I only thought of how lovely and sweet Regina was. The thought of having her live with us was just so...perfect."

"My lady!" a young voice shouts just a moment before the tent flap is unceremoniously jerked back.

"My lady," the voice repeats. "Snow, there's something amiss."

All traces of softness leave Snow's face, an air of command settling around her. "What is it, Hansel?"

The boy swallows, his chest heaving as he wipes at his brow. It's obvious he's been running. "Lady Snow, some of the soldiers have run off. I heard Basil and his friends talking all upset earlier, but I didn't think nothin' of it. I think they've gone off to stir trouble, Lady."

Red and Snow share a look. Though they'd been lucky with the ambush earlier, they hadn't gotten away totally unscathed. Basil's best friend had fallen in battle.

"How long have they been gone?" Snow asks, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm not sure," Hansel says with a shaking head, "but no one saw 'em helping set up camp."

Snow frowns. "Is that all?"

Hansel hesitates, his throat working. "Well, there's another thing, Lady."

"What is it?" Red prompts.

"The witch, I think she's gone off after 'em." Hansel is pale and uneasy, wringing the hem of his tunic in his hands.

"Horse dung," Snow says, turning away and beginning to pace.

Red is storming from the tent a moment later. "I'll find them," she says sharply over her shoulder just before the flap closes behind her. She's in her wolf skin long before she reaches the edge of camp, uncaring that her transformation might make the others at the camp uneasy.

She's got foolish boys to catch, and an equally foolish witch to find.

 _Regina_ , she thinks with a low growl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : This contains the snippet I wrote last month for tumblr, edited to fit the whole story better now, and with some extra after. A fitting end for my RQW contribution, I think. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Though angry, Red is almost pleased with how subtle Regina's trail is. A lesser tracker might have problems following the witch, but to Red's nose Regina's scent is easy enough to follow. She wonders at how good a tracker Regina might be - the trail of the rebel soldiers is nowhere to be found. Perhaps, even, Regina is simply escaping rather than chasing down the reckless rebels.

It doesn't take long before Regina is in sight. She growls her displeasure, the sound carrying over as she becomes her human self again. "What are you doing?"

Regina pauses, and Red looks curiously at the raised hand that's glowing fuchsia. The glow dissipates as Regina turns and scowls at Red.

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning up after Snow's buffoons. They'll get themselves killed; even worse, they took off like a group of fumbling trolls." Regina waves angrily at the ground in front of her.

Red's eyebrows rise. It's abundantly clear now why she hadn't caught sight of the soldiers' trail; Regina has been restoring their _very_ obvious disruption through the woods. "Ah," is all Red can say.

Regina lets out a sound of disgust and faces forward again. "They would have had my mother's army at Snow's camp within a day."

Words rise in Red's throat, and she rolls them around in their mouth before hesitantly speaking. "Thanks, Regina."

Their patch of forest is quiet, Regina slowly turning. She looks mildly astonished, looking Red over slowly. "The wolf _does_ have manners."

Red squints as she tries to refrain from smiling. The corners of Regina's lips are just slightly upturned. Red clears her throat and glances away. "You know, Regina...you kinda slipped up earlier."

Regina crosses her arms, an elegant finger tapping slowly at her bicep. "Oh, how so?"

"You called me Red. You _have_ taken the time to learn my name." Red's smile does come out now.

"Oh, that." Regina waves a dismissive hand. "It's hard to miss when Snow calls out for her favorite lapdog."

Ordinarily Red might be annoyed, but there's just the barest hint of pink on Regina's cheeks. "My size isn't really fit for a lapdog," Red says with a grin.

"Perhaps you're right," Regina agrees with a thoughtful nod, her eyes again slowly trailing over Red's body.

Red straightens her back, proud of her physique and perhaps not unhappy to have Regina admiring it as well. "You look at me like that a lot. Is there something you'd like to say, Regina?"

Regina looks Red in the eye, and the air around them seems thick as Regina steps closer. She sobers after a moment, again turning away. "Yes. Your idiot comrades are headed straight for one of mother's hidden outposts of elite head hunters."

"What?" Red winces at the volume of her own voice, which has set several nearby birds fluttering off in surprise.

"Yes, that's right. She has several in this part of the forest; all an effort to find Snow and her friends. You're lucky to have your fairy friends along to hide you from her scrying." Regina begins walking again, her hand raised as she continues her earlier work.

"Why didn't you say something?" Red's hackles are back up.

Regina shakes her head, muttering under her breath in an unknown tongue as she clears away a large patch of crushed undergrowth. "None of you listen," she finally says once the patch is restored.

Red follows Regina silently, knowing that the other woman is right. They've nearly reached a small road by the time she's gathered herself enough to speak again. "What do you know, Regina, that can help us win this war against your mother?"

"Everything."

There's a power in the single word, the potency of which leaves Red's skin tingling. "Regi-"

"This is where we part ways, Wolf. Those buffoons have a tremendous head start on us, and although they are unquestionably idiots, they don't deserve the fate that waits them when my mother's men find them."

The words have scarcely been uttered when Regina is enveloped in purple smoke.

Red growls again when she finds herself alone. "Dammit, Regina. You could've taken me with you."

She shakes her head, and then she's on all fours, angrily searching for Basil's trail.

* * *

It takes several hours to catch up to Basil, and by the time Red does, it's to a shamefaced Basil headed back toward camp. He and his friends look like they've been in a fight.

"Where's the witch," Regina barks out angrily the moment she sees them.

Basil sends an uneasy look at his small band of friends, and all five of them are unable to meet Red's eyes.

"We didn't know they'd be so close," one of them finally says.

"They tweren't like no normal soldiers," another almost mumbles.

"We're lucky she came when she did," the youngest says as he stares at the ground.

Red strides forward, her hands taking a painful grip on Basil's shoulders. "Where is she?"

Basil licks at his cracked lips, still unable to look directly at her. His throat works. "She said she'd be right behind us, but things got real quiet real quick. I-I think they got her."

She stares at him for half a beat, and then roughly shoves him away. Fury makes her vision blurred. "Return to camp, and you'd damn well better not leave a trail a half-blind child could follow."

The night is full and rich around her, and so Red focuses. The fear of the men around her fades away, and she lets the sounds and scents of the forest dim as she waits.

There, just a hint of apple and something spicy. She shifts into her wolf, feeling as invigorated by her rage as she had only some nights before when the moon had been full.

* * *

Red's lips pull back in a silent snarl as she draws closer to her objective. The moon overhead seems to light a path just for her as she crashes through the undergrowth of the thick woods.

Stealth doesn't matter. She _wants_ them to know she's coming. A howl itches at the back of her throat, but she simply churns her legs faster, knowing her paws are leaving great furrows in the soft earth.

The first guard is only a glimmer of chainmail, and then moments later the rings are dulled under the fresh blood spilled from his exposed jugular. He'd turned in surprise, unknowingly giving her the perfect opening.

She wonders briefly what a sight she must be, a dusky shadow with crimson-stained teeth. The next guard isn't ready either, and he startles at the first glance of yellow eyes and a gaping mouth.

Too late to react, too late to do little more than gurgle weakly as his eyes dim.

The remaining guards are ready for her - at least they _think_ so. The ravaged bodies left in her wake speak otherwise.

She grins, her tongue lolling out to taste the air. The scent is close now, even under the heavy scents of blood and fear that linger in the corridor.

Red's cautious now. Surely the meager collection of guards hadn't been the only defense of the small outpost-cum-jail? Her hackles rise as she steps ever closer to the dim cells. It's good that she'd come alone.

Nothing happens, and her tail twitches when she catches sight of lone occupant of the cells.

Regina yawns as she stands up, uncommonly beautiful in the coarse brown frock she'd no doubt been forced to don. "Well, you took your time," she mutters as she runs a hand through her shoulder length hair.

Red barks once, and then she's gripping the cell bars with both hands. "Be happy I'm here at all, Regina."

"Oh, I'm _very_ happy to see you, Red." Regina stretches, a playful smirk pulling at her lips.

The glare Red sends Regina's way is ignored, and then she's left mumbling to herself as she retrieves the keys to unlock Regina's cell. She has half a mind to leave the witch to rot, but she knows Regina is vital in the rebellion against Cora.

And, well, she might regret it for more personal reasons. Regina just might have grown on Red over the last few weeks, and she _has_ helped the rebels many times already. Part of Red wonders why Regina would put herself in danger for soldiers she seems to have nothing but contempt for.

Such thoughts are better left for later. She pulls the cell door open, the metal hinges screeching unpleasantly in protest.

"If you would be so kind," Regina says as she extends an arm.

Red concentrates, her fingers elongating until the tips are claws, She slashes at the strap of inconspicuous seeming leather binding Regina's wrist.

Regina hums her approval, her left hand rubbing the newly-freed flesh of her opposite wrist. "Werewolves really are just so incredibly handy. I think I'll have to get one of my very own one day."

The growl that rumbles in the back of Red's throat comes automatically. "We're not _pets_ , Reg–"

There's a light hiss in the air, and Red only has a moment to react before there's a sharp piercing pain just to the left of her heart.

"Lucky," Regina says as she steps around Red, one hand up as she glances at the arrow shaft protruding from Red's chest.

Red doesn't feel lucky, not with the silver burning inside her and making her feel like she'll go mad, but it's then she notices the fierce expression on Regina's face. The violet glow in her eyes entrances Red for a moment, so much so that she barely has time to register the regiment of soldiers before they're met by a dark purple cloud.

Their faces are ashen and twisted into grotesque expressions when the cloud dissipates. They slump silently to the floor. Red can only stare numbly, dizziness making her sway.

Regina looks at her and then unceremoniously pulls the arrow out. Red shouts her surprise, stumbling backward to knock her head against the metal bars.

"Shh," Regina says as she steps closer, her glowing hand rising to hover millimeters away from Red's injury.

Warmth fills Red's chest, and she inhales sharply as she stares down at Regina. "They underestimated you."

Regina's earlier smirk returns, her hand now rubbing at Red's damaged tunic. "I'm not stupid, Red. I didn't tell them who I was. They thought me a minor witch working for the rebellion."

Red nods, though she's distracted by soft fingertips brushing her newly-repaired flesh. She swallows once. "Witches are pretty handy, might have to get my own some day."

Regina's eyes shimmer violet for a moment as she bites at her lower lip. "Come along, little wolf."

Red doesn't protest when Regina's fingers hook into her tunic to lead the way back out.

* * *

"Regina," Red says some time later when they're far from the outpost, "how did they catch you?"

Regina, now back in her normal clothes, glances at Red. It's almost a compliment, after all. "I used a lot of magic today," Regina says after a moment.

Red frowns, concerned. "Are you alright?"

There's another few seconds of silence. "I just needed to rest for a bit. I'm fine."

Red nods, one hand rising absently to rub at the damaged part of her tunic. "You used up a lot of magic once I freed you. You must be tired."

Regina huffs out an impatient breath. "A little. What is this? Do you think we're friends now?"

"Yes."

They stop, and Regina is giving her an odd look. "You're not a wolf right now, and yet I can _swear_ I can almost see your tail wagging."

"Is that why you keep looking at my ass? It's as good of an excuse as any, I suppose." Red's grin widens when Regina glares.

"Fine, I _am_ tired," Regina says in lieu of directly responding to Red.

Red checks the position of the moon, knowing there's only a few hours left until sunrise. "We can stop for now. Making it look like the guards ate spoiled food was a good idea, and I don't think we'll have to worry about being followed."

"You made a mess going in," Regina mutters. She inhales slowly and looks around. "I wouldn't mind some rest."

The grudging tone doesn't hide Regina's weariness, and Red's glad she's not being stubborn. "Best be safe and not light a fire."

Regina sighs and rubs at her face. "Nothing like a cold night on the hard ground."

Red's heartbeat accelerates, and she braces herself. "I could help with that, you know."

Regina's head turns sharply, and then she's carefully examining Red's expression. A slow smirk blossoms on her face.

"Yes, you can," she says as she turns to face Red. Her cloak drops to the ground a moment later.

Some time later when a content Regina is sleeping curled into Red, Red considers that maybe it's not a bad thing Regina is now part of the rebellion. She pulls Regina minutely closer, her fingertips tracing soft pattern against the bare skin of Regina's lower back.

Red shuts her eyes and smiles, knowing that Regina will be furious when she sees the mark Red has left on the base of her neck.


End file.
